


Changing Seasons

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: Written for a prompt at hogwartsishome @ livejournal (if you join, feel free to reference me to get an exception on the 2+ month old journal rule!)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	Changing Seasons

Harry looked outside, watching the first umber leaf of the season fall from the oak tree in his front lawn. Severus would accuse him of sentimentality if he saw him right now, but he couldn't help that he led with his heart in all matters, and every year as summer drifted slowly into autumn, he would remember. He remembered growing up and of when he had finally had a room of his own with a window from which he would watch for the changing seasons. It was a better indicator of his freedom approaching than tracking the individual days and nights. He did that as well of course, but when he saw those autumn leaves, he **believed** it.

He remembered after the war ended, and that strange feeling of helplessness when he realized that he would not have the same cycle any longer. What would he do with his life? So, he became a professor. He needed this routine, this gradual swelling sense of empowerment and independence. And, of course, it had brought him Severus. On a warm summer's eve as he patrolled the grounds, thankful that Severus had survived, he stumbled upon the man himself, a stray umber leaf in the Potions Master's hair. It was captivating and he couldn't resist the feeling of attraction any more than he could escape the cycle he'd been in all his life.


End file.
